Sea Vessels
Ships are the main method of travel in Arcane Adventure, some made more durable with the ability to deal massive damage, while others are made for traveling quickly across the waters. However, all boats will slow as they take damage. To aim multiple cannons, sit in the driver seat and shift the cursor to one side of the ship, and a red highlight will appear to indicate which cannons are firing. To fire a off a single cannon, player is to station themself next to a cannon. A thin red highlight will appear, indicating the cannon's line of fire. To aim a mortar from the driver seat, hold shift and point your mouse at your target. A red highlight in a cylinder shape will appear, showing the area where the cannonballs will land. If stationed at a mortar, holding shift is not necessary. As of update v3.0, seats were removed from the ships. Now, players are recommended to station themselves at a cannon/mortar to reduce the risk of falling off. Also, as of update v3.0 Hotfix, all boats have a new feature that allows them to move without the player having to be at the wheel. When a boat is docked, the 'Dock (*Boat Type*)' will be replaced by 'Toggle Sails'. When this button is activated, the boat's sails will go up, and it will begin moving. It however cannot turn on its own, as either you or someone else has to be at the wheel to spin it and rotate the ship. Rowboat "A small, one-person rowboat used for travel." Obtained by completing "The Test" quest issued by Theos the War Phoenix. The rowboat is also purchasable from shipwright shop. Sail Blueprints cannot be applied. Every level, it gains 10 hp until level 20, where it has a max health of 200. Slowest of all obtainable boats. Has two speed settings; normal and sprinting speed. Sprinting speed increases travel speed as well as draining stamina and is toggled on and off by pressing control. Sailboat "A small ship with a single mast and one cannon on each side" Purchasable from shipwright shop if level 30+. Has a maximum of 7,500 HP at level 250 (30x current level). Second fastest in speed, only beaten by the Gunboat. Caravel "A medium-sized ship with two masts and two cannons on each side." Purchasable from all shipwright shops if level 50 except Alalea's shipwright ship. Has a maximum hp of 25,000 at level 250 (100x current level.) Third fastest of all obtainable boats. 'Frigate' "A large-sized ship with three masts and six cannons on each side." Only purchasable from Borealis Shipwreck's and Alalea's shipwright shops if level 100+. Has a maximum of 50,000 health at level 250. (200x current level.) It has 3 cannons on each side, with a single mortar at the front, the mortar being added in the v3.0 hotfix. Fifth fastest of all obtainable boats, only faster than the Rowboat. Ketch A large sized boat that looks similar to a sailboat but longer with 3 cannons on each side. (official description?) Only purchasable from Miss Molly's shipwright and Liz's Ship Supplies on Cerulea if level 80+. Has a maximum of 30,000 at level 250. (120x current level.) Fourth fastest of all obtainable boats. 'Gunboat' '"'A small ship with a single mast and a single mortar." Only purchasable from Alalea's shipwright shop if level 180+. Has a maximum of 6,250 health at level 250 (25x current level). Currently the fastest boat in the game. Category:Transportation